


The House Party

by SaraApplegate



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Alive!Mariska, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraApplegate/pseuds/SaraApplegate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariska finds a girlfriend at a house party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The House Party-Mariska's P.O.V

**Author's Note:**

> (Mariska's P.O.V + Alive!Mariska x her old girlfriend Paige Bond made by amandayoung on tumblr)

I was sitting on the couch at one of my friends house as she looked over at the door and saw a short, blonde haired girl wearing a yellow dress and who was also holding a camera walking in. The girl didn't look like she knew anyone so I waved over to her to sit next to me. The girl smiled a bit as she sat next to me and put out her hand for a shake. "Hi, I'm Paige." She said as she smiled again. I smiled and shook her hand a bit. "Mariska. I like your camera. It's really groovy, man." "Thanks." Paige smiled and giggled a bit. After a bit of talking, we seemed to get closer and closer as we talked about our favorite bands and art. "Come on, let's go upstairs where it's more quiet." I said as I grabbed Paige's arm and went upstairs to an empty bedroom. Paige looked around a bit confused and put her camera on the nearest shelf and looked over at me as I was looking at her beatiful face and asked. "Are we suposse to be here?" I just let out a raspy laugh and looked back at her. "Come on, man. it will be groovy." Paige sighed and laid on the bed as I jumped on after her and let out another one of my raspy laughs. "Yeah, sister Paigeeee...this will be fuuunnn....haaaa.." Paige looked over at me confused and asked if I was okay. "I'm fine." I replied as I pushed her down and kissed her deeply. Paige was blushing and after a long night of having fun, we both traded numbers and left the party hoping we would see each other again.


	2. The House Party-Paige's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Only this time, It's Paige's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Paige Bond belongs to amandayoung on tumblr c:)

I sighed as I started walking towards the house to the party. I wasn't sure why I'm even going to this stupid party. I didn't even know anyone and my ex-boyfriend invited me. As I entered the house there was a lot of unfamiliar faces. I turned to see a young girl with long black hair with one grey and one brown eyes wearing a red colored head band with a silver three-leaf clover piece in front of it and a long-beaded necklace. Her clothes include a bell-bottom jeans with flowers designs, a strapless, yellow belly top dashiki with a psychedelia design and reddish birkenstock boots. Her make up was a teal/light green lipstick and multi-colored nail polish waving at me, so I went over and sat down next to her and introduced myself. She shook my hand and also introduced herself. "Mariska. I like your camera. It's pretty groovy." I smiled after that. "Thanks." After a bit of talking of the things we like, she grabbed my hand and brought me upstairs where it was more quieter and there was a bed. "Are you sure we can be up here?" I asked placing my camera down and looking back over at her. "Come on, it would be groovy." She said as her laugh was a bit raspy. I nodded and laid on the bed as she jumped on after. "Yeah, sister Paigeeee...this will be fuuunnn....haaaa.." I looked over at her confused and asked, "Are you okay? You sound like you are high.." Mariska let out another one if her raspy laughs and told me she was fine and pushed me down and kissed me deeply. I was just blushing the whole time and after that long night of having fun we traded numbers and hoped to see each other again.


End file.
